Ham on a Computer
by Insane Melody
Summary: A series of Seddie drabbles that are inspired by the simplest of words.
1. Kindness

Disclaimer : I dont own iCarly, baby.

Do excuse me if the characters are OOC and all that. (:

* * *

Kindness

If there was one thing Freddie hated when it comes to Sam, it was her ability to annoy him just by being herself.

Rude.

Greedy.

Cruel.

Obnoxious.

These four words described Sam in a nutshell. Call her anything else and expect a punch to the face or stomach. If she was in a good mood, she'll punch the offender in both areas.

So it would come as a big surprise when Sam was ACTUALLY kind to him! Him! The main target of her frustration, punches, kicks, smacks and well…you get the picture I'm trying to paint here right?

It was a Saturday and the iCarly team was in the Shay's loft having lunch. Ham, to be exact. And as you all know, it's Sam's favourite meat product. There was only one slice left on the plate and Freddie was hungry. Hungrier than usual. Probably cause he had to run around Seattle looking for spare parts as just the other night, the equipment in the studio broke down. The main suspect was Spencer as said equipment burst into flames.

When he came back to the Bushwell apartment, he was sweaty, tired and hungry. Which brings us back to this moment in time. As he was about to stab his fork into the last slice, he was reminded of the presence of one Sam Puckett.

He withdrew his fork with a grimace knowing Sam would beat him up if he took that last piece of succulent ham. His stomach growled audibly and he blushed as the other three occupants of the room turned towards him.

"Want the last piece, Freddork?"

"Eh?"

It couldn't be possible. Sam? Showing kindness? The world must be ending. Freddie chuckled at his little joke before remembering that Sam still held the plate with the last piece.

As he stabbed the last piece of ham and ate it, maybe…Just maybe…Under the rough exterior, Sam wasn't as cruel as he believed.


	2. Signs

Disclaimer : I dont own iCarly, baby.

Do excuse me if the characters are OOC and all that. (:

* * *

Signs

Spencer knew something changed between Freddie and Sam. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he intended to find out. It was subtle at first. How when the two would look at each other and a small smile would appear before they looked away.

That was odd.

The next sign was how they gave each other small touches. A poke. A prod. A punch. Whereas Sam's punches used to hurt and a whole lot more brutal..now, they were just playful and Freddie would take the time to punch Sam on the shoulder once or twice.

As time passed by, the signs grew and their subtlety was soon gone. They became closer, both physically and emotionally. When Sam had a secret, she would tell Freddie first before Carly which was a far cry from way back then when the blonde would tell Carly first.

Then one day, a sign just stood there in front of his face. And he couldn't help but smile as he saw them smile shyly at him before walking away.

It was the first of many signs that showed their affection for each other.

* * *

Im not really satisfied with this. :/

But I hope it's satisfactory.


	3. Singing

Disclaimer : I dont own iCarly, baby.

This drabble came to me as I was listening to 'So Close' by Jennette McCurdy.

* * *

Singing

_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile_

_Everytime I see your face_

_And we've never met _

_I bet you don't know my name_

All was quiet in the iCarly as Sam played the guitar and sang. Both Carly and Freddie stood there with their mouths open, unbelieving.

_Am I outta my mind_

_I think that I might be goin crazy_

_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break it_

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away_

Sam smiled towards Freddie as she continued playing and somehow, Freddie knew that this song was for him. As the song ended, the two girls ended the show with the usual "Thanks for watching iCarly!"

"And cut! Great show, girls! And, Sam?"

"Yeah, Fredweird?"

Freddie grinned and kissed her on the lips. A short kiss but it got the message across.

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_Mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine all mine_

_I wish you were mine_


	4. Selfish

Disclaimer : I dont own iCarly, baby.

* * *

Selfish

That was what Freddie was when it came to Sam. That was what he was as he pulled Sam closer, flush against his body.

That was what he was when he hungrily kissed her.

That was what he was as he slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath.

That was what he was as he took in her small moans and gasps, knowing she would only drop her wall of weakness for him.

That was what he was as he pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"I love you. And you're mine."

And Sam loved this selfish side of him.

* * *

Shortest. Drabble. Ever...Maybe.

Read and Review!


	5. Hunger

Disclaimer : I dont own iCarly, baby.

* * *

Hunger

It was a known fact that Sam was ALWAYS hungry. She was never full. She was always craving for something. Whether it be ham, Spencer's spaghetti tacos, ice cream, smoothies and well...the list can go on. But lately...she had the craving for something other than food. It was one Fredward Benson.

It was unsettling how Sam would stare at him for ages, similiar to how a predator sizes up it's prey. Carly and Spencer saw the looks but were too afraid to do anything knowing being in the path of Sam's 'prey' would incur her wrath. They knew they should never come between Sam and her food so they stayed clear of the predator and prey.

It was after an iCarly rehearsal that she struck. Carly had went down to get something to drink and all hell broke loose for Freddie. Sam had proceeded to slam the tech-producer against the wall.

"Im hungry, Freddie. So. Very. Hungry."

Sam smashed her lips against Freddie, hungrily nibbling his lower lips and giving a small flick of the tongue. A gasp and Sam's tongue rushed into his mouth, dominating Freddie's own organ. Frddie moaned, enjoying the sensations brought by Sam's tongue. And his moan was the key for fueling Sam's hunger. She pulled away and sucked on Freddie's neck, leaving a pink mark that would no doubt raise questions from the overly-protective Mrs. Benson.

It was a good long while before Sam's 'hunger' was finally sated. She leaned against Freddie, arms around his neck and his arms around Sam's waist.

"Satisfied, Puckett?"

"Im just taking a break...now...let's continue."

Needless to say, Freddie spent the entire evening satisfying the 'hungry' Sam Puckett.


End file.
